


Lost in the Rain

by Sleepyfaceandsnark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Puppies, Rain, SPOILER:, Thunderstorms, family building, open for a surprise, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/Sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: After an argument Bucky walks out in the middle of a thunderstorm but what Steve discovers when he finds Bucky is not what he was expecting.





	Lost in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Where there was no Civil War. Sam and Steve found Bucky in Bucharest after Winter Soldier.

It started with an argument. 

Though neither can remember where or how it started neither was fixing to end it either. That is until Bucky has had enough. 

He grabs his jacket from the armchair noticing the once light patter of the rain on the window pick up rapidly. 

"Where are you going?" Steve asks, calmer than he has been the past hour or so. 

"Out," Bucky answers back. 

"Out?" Steve asks. "It's pouring, Buck-"

"What? Afraid I'll rust?" Bucky retorts, sarcastically. 

Steve sighs as he gets up from where he's sitting.

"Alone," Bucky says. 

"Hmm?"

"I'm going alone." 

Steve shakes his head. "No, Bucky.."

"I need air."

"Yeah I get that," Steve walks over towards the door. 

"Away from you." Bucky says. He doesn't mean it so harshly but it's true. He hasn't been out of Steve sight ever since he and Sam found him in his run down apartment in Bucharest. 

Steve doesn't fight him on it, the hour worth of fighting probably had some influence on him not arguing back. 

"At least take your phone," Steve says, grabbing the object from the end table next to him. 

"Why so you can track me?" Bucky asks. 

Steve gives a dry laugh. "What makes you think I can do that?" 

Bucky shrugs. "I don't know what technology they have readily available now." He says. He's still trying to get behind the fact that this small device is a phone, a camera, a TV, a newspaper and so on. 

"I'm not tracking you." Steve says sternly and hands the phone to Bucky. "In case something happens" _and you need me._

Bucky frowns but takes the phone from Steve and pockets it. Steve doesn't ask how long he'll be gone or when he'll be back just watches Bucky leave through their front door and tries to ignore the slam that shakes the pictures on the wall. 

He soon regrets not asking Bucky a time frame as he realizes he's not sure when to worry so his mind starts to worry about 10 minutes in. 

  
  


So it's a miracle he made it when his phone buzzes 2 hours later. 

He was hoping the caller would've come through the door at some point instead of calling, calling means he’s in trouble, most likely. 

"Buck?" Steve says into the phone. 

"S-Steve?" Bucky sounds different. There's no anger anymore, no aggression, no bite to his words. 

"Are you safe?" Steve let's out. "Are you hurt?"

"No." 

Steve's not sure what the no is to the safe or the hurt. 

"Bucky where are you?" 

"I don't know. I'm...I got lost." 

"Okay...okay." Steve takes his phone away from his ear and slides ten screen to his apps. 

"You're gonna be mad," Bucky says quietly through the phone, Steve can hear the boom of thunder from Bucky's end it reminding him to look outside. It's pouring hard enough but no thunder yet. The storm must be coming this way. 

"I'm not going to be mad." Steve says. He just wants Bucky safe. He swipes through more screens on his phone then puts the phone back to his ear. "I'll be there in 15 minutes okay?" 

"But I don't know where I am. You don't…"

"I lied." Steve says.

"Huh?"

"Earlier. I lied." Steve sighs. "Tony showed me how to." _Track him._

"Oh…” Bucky pauses. “Okay." 

"I'm sorry, Buck," Steve says softly, and he does mean it. 

"It's okay. 15 minutes?" 

"Yeah." Steve hears the double beep of the call ending on the other end and grabs his keys. 

It takes him a little longer than 15 minutes because of the rain, which didn't seem to stop anyone else from leaving the house. 

He eventually pulls up by Bucky, who comes out from hiding under an awning to a mostly abandoned building, as soon as he spots the car. Steve leans over to open the door.

Bucky shakes his head and nudges his head behind him. Steve looks at Bucky puzzled but the brunette just walks away.

Steve sighs, contemplates for .2 seconds and grabs his umbrella to follow where Bucky went. Luckily Bucky seemed to have wandered on a pretty vacant street. He gets under the cover and hits himself with a few drops of rain as he tries to close his umbrella. 

Bucky just stands in front of him with his hands in his pockets. 

"Buck, what is it?"

Bucky sighs, "Maybe I should just show you," He starts walking. "Before you get mad." 

Steve sighs. "I'm not going to get mad just…" He's following Bucky now. "Are you hurt?" 

"Hm? No. Just a scratch." Bucky answers. 

_Just a scratch could mean anything with the extremes Bucky has faced._

He follows Bucky but he can see the man in front of him has picked up pace. 

"Hey Buck," Steve yells in front of him. "Why don't you let me take a look at that scratch?" He finishes as Bucky stops, waiting for Steve to catch up. 

"What?" Bucky says, the rain now picking up again making it harder to hear. 

"The scratch," Steve says. "Let me see it." 

Bucky eyes him confused but pulls up his sleeve to reveal ...indeed a very small scratch. The mark barely pink on Bucky's skin. 

Steve's even more confused. What's with the secrecy? If Bucky wasn't hurt what was going on? 

"Umm.. wait here?" Bucky's says somewhere between an order and a question before disappearing inside the building that looked like it was barely being held up. 

Steve sure wasn't mad but he was definitely starting to get annoyed and to be honest a little scared. 

He hears a loud boom of thunder, shaking him. He's about to peek inside and hurry his boyfriend up when Bucky walks through where the door used to be carrying a box. 

"I found him outside. Didn't want him to get wet so...," Bucky says and Steve is still confused as he watches Bucky lower the box in front of him. Steve lets out a breath he doesn’t know he was holding as he looks at the box. 

A puppy. Couldn't have been more then 2 or 3 months old. 

"They just left him," Bucky says, so soft, so sad. "Like he was nothing…" Steve takes his eyes away from the puppy closing his mouth that was left agape by seeing the small dog. He gives a sympathetic half smile. 

"Bucky…" Steve starts. 

"I know what you're gonna say," Bucky interrupts, sitting down by the box. 

"Hm?"

"It's too much responsibility. We won't have room. You don't want to end up being the only one caring for it. But I always wanted one, ever since I was a kid…."

_Steve knows this._

"...I think one could be good for me. I'd care for it. I wouldn't make you do anything for him if you didn't want to. I-"

"Buck. Bucky. Bucky." Steve stops the man under him. He kneels down next to Bucky who looks up. "It's like you don't know me at all." Steve continues. "Or know how much I know you." 

Bucky looks down. "I just...I know the dangers of taking in something else like…" _Like me._

But Bucky doesn't know Steve has done plenty of research on dogs and the benefits of how they help their owners with PTSD, depression, anxiety, all things Bucky was suffering from. 

Steve was too but was managing better and Bucky's was different. What Hydra did for 70 YEARS... Steve shakes his head from the thought. 

"I just have one question," Steve says. "The most important one." 

Bucky looks at him, almost scared at what this hard question could possibly be. 

"Will he make you happy?" Steve asked with a smile. 

"Wh…" Bucky looks at Steve and grins then looks back down at the box. "Yes. Very."

Steve smiles bigger. "That's all I want." 

Bucky smiles shyly and nods. 

"Now come on," Steve grabs Bucky's hand and the box holding the small puppy. "Let's get home before this storm starts up again." 

They walk together until they get past cover. Steve hands the box to Bucky and pulls out his umbrella. 

They get in the car and Steve starts driving them home. It's not until about 5 minutes of trying to figure out the way back home and another 5 driving there that Steve realized he was caught up in the moment and had forgotten about the actual responsibilities of finding a dog on the side of the road. 

"It's Sunday." Steve says after 10 minutes of listening to Bucky give 'puppy' talk to the small animal in the box. "Veterinarian offices will be closed today."

He takes one quick glance at Bucky still staring in the box. 

"We have to get him checked. See if he's okay." Steve continues. "Bucky?"

Bucky turns to him. "Hm? Yeah. Of...of course." He trails off. 

Steve looks at Bucky, the puppy lost in the box, then back at the road. His heart aches. He doesn't know what he'd do if he had to take something else away from Bucky. Something that finally made him smile again for the first time in a while. 

They get home. Make a little bed out of old pillows and blankets for their furry guest, give him water, and some leftover chicken from the night before. 

Bucky doesn’t sleep much. Steve knows this because he feels the bed dip every few minutes his partner constantly checking on the puppy, who lays fast asleep in the makeshift dog bed. 

The dog probably gets better sleep than both of them that night. 

Steve decides to be the one to take the lost dog to the vet, he doesn’t want Bucky there in case the news wasn't positive. He was also hoping it would take longer for Bucky to fall in love with the little guy but it seems he did that as soon as he found him. He wanted to be real with Bucky as well but wasn't sure if that would start another argument...plus he's sure Bucky already knows and he doesn’t need Steve reminding him. 

Steve waits around the office and he's not sure if the longer the visit, the better the news or not. 

He's about to answer a probably worried call from Bucky when his name is called. 

  
  
  


In the apartment Bucky checks the clock again before deciding if was long enough to wait and calls Steve. His call is denied on the 3rd ring. Great more waiting. 

  
  


"So.. that's it?" Steve asks. 

The Vet nods. 

"There's nothing wrong?" _No injuries. No illnesses. No-_

"Just some flees. Nothing a few washes and medicine won’t fix." 

"So he was just left on the side of the road?"

The Vet sighs. "Some people are just…" she stops. He knows what she wants to say. 

"...assholes." Steve finishes. 

She nods. 

"Is that it then?" Steve asks. 

She lets out a small laugh. "Not quite." She leads him back to the front desk and gives him a pile of paperwork to fill out. "Little guy couldn't have been luckier that Captain America found him." She says as she walks away. He wants to correct her so badly but maybe him being Cap will help. 

He calls Bucky back, tells him the news and asks for him to come down so they can fill it out together. 

He arrives later than Steve anticipates. "Sorry," he says. "That taxi thing on the phone kept dropping me" 

Uber. Bucky uses Uber now since he technically doesn't have a licence on the fact that according to all records of him he was technically dead...except Hydra's records that is. It was something they were still working on fixing. 

They riffle through the papers and Steve soon realizes something. He'd have to sign off on all of this, he'd have to give them his information. His background check was already cleared...Bucky's would be messy, not his fault but the sad truth. 

He stops on filing out their address and turns to Bucky. 

"I'm going to have to sign my name," Steve says. "On all of this." 

Bucky looks down. "So you'll be responsible?" 

"Only on paper." Steve reiterates. 

Bucky smiles, understanding. "Okay." 

They fill out the rest of the paperwork until the reach name. They both look at each other. Shit. A name. 

The receptionist looks at their distraught faces and asks them what’s wrong. All this commotion they never even thought of a possible name. 

“It’s okay to leave that blank for now,” she assures them. “Give you time to think about it.” 

They look at each other and nod. Steve hands the stack of paper back to her as she looks it over. 

“Alright we’ll go over these files and give you a call later to see when you can come get him. Won’t be any earlier than tomorrow. We want to at least keep him through the night and it will give you time to get everything you need for him.” 

“Good. Thank you.” Steve nods. He looks to Bucky who is hesitating and staring at the door that separates them from what will soon be their dog. Of course. 

“Could we...maybe see him?” Steve asks, hesitating himself. 

“Oh sure!” She answers. “Let me just find someone to take you back.” 

Steve smiles and looks at Bucky, who looks nervous. “It’s okay, Buck.” Steve says and he’s not exactly sure why Bucky is so nervous but he assures him nonetheless. 

“He’s just resting a little but you can say ‘Hi’”, the Vet Steve talked to earlier tells them while leading them back. Luckily it was a slow day at the clinic and there weren’t many patients. They had let him out of his cage and he's laying down in a secluded area of the office. 

Bucky waits until they’re left alone before he crouches down on his knees to the puppy. “Hey, buddy…” he says quietly and the dog seems to perk up. He notices Bucky, recognizes him. He runs on his tiny legs towards Bucky and jumps on him. He’s tiny but the energy the puppy has jumping on him causes Bucky to fall on his ass regardless. 

The small laughs coming from Bucky trying to avoid puppy kisses directly to his mouth causes small tears to build up in Steve’s eyes. He hadn’t heard Bucky laugh in so long. 

Steve stays standing as he watches the scene in front of him. He knows he has to stop this at some point. They have to shop, go home, and think of a name, all before they take him home. 

“Bucky…”, Steve says putting his hand on Bucky’s should. “We gotta head out soon.” Bucky nods. “You’ll see him tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Bucky says, looking up at Steve. He looks back to the puppy. “I’ll see you later, buddy.” He gives him one last scratch behind the ears and stands up to meet Steve with a small smile. “Lets go.” 

The ride to the pet shop is pretty quiet. Steve not sure why Bucky was so silent, he had guessed he’d be more giddy then anything but he just sat in the passenger seat staring at the road ahead. Steve knows by now sometimes he doesn’t need to ask Bucky what’s wrong, just let him feel what he was feeling, let him come to him. So he just stretches his arm over the seat by him and rubs Bucky’s head where his hair meets his neck. 

The shop around, trying to find the best things for their new family member, thinking of names as they do. 

The ride back home is much lighter, both making each other laugh with names they’d never name their dog. 

“Do you think he’ll be happy with this stuff?” Bucky asks. 

“Do I think he’ll be happy with the 4 plush toys, 3 bones, 5 chew toys, stainless steel bowls, memory foam mattress dog bed…”

Bucky laughs. “Okay so he’s already a little spoiled.” 

“A little? His bed is better than ours.” 

“...Of which he’ll probably sleep on anyway.” 

“Of course.” Steve says confidently. 

Bucky laughs again. 

“Though I don’t know,” Steve starts. 

“Hmm?” 

“I don’t know if this will be a good thing for him,” Steve says and Bucky looks at him confused. 

“I don’t know if he should be in a home that wants to name him Gary.” Steve remarks his smile breaking across his face. 

Bucky purses his lips and shakes his head not allowing Steve the joy of making him laugh. “Gary is a good name.” Bucky argues. 

“We are not naming our dog ‘Gary’!” 

Bucky laughs despite himself. “He was my favorite actor growing up.” He says. “Gary Cooper. Remember?” 

“Yeah, yeah you always made me go see his movies.”

“Made you? You loved them!” Bucky playfully yells. 

Steve doesn’t answer, not giving Bucky that satisfaction. But then he thinks for a minute. “What about...Cooper?” Steve asks. “That sounds like a good name for him.” 

Bucky thinks for a moment, “Yeah wait….Cooper.” He nods to Steve, beaming. “I like it.” 

“‘Cooper’ it is,” Steve confirms, smiling back at Bucky before moving his eyes quickly back to the road. 

They get home, take in the bags full of things for their new family member. They forgot to go grocery shopping in all the excitement so Steve orders takeout. When it arrives they curl up on the couch and eat as they watch a movie. 

After they eat Bucky starts unpacking everything; the dog toys, the bed, cushions, bones, treats, food. He puts away the carpet cleaner they’ll inevitably have to use. 

They watch a few more things on Netflix, Bucky still amazed at how many seemingly endless options there really are. 

Steve is the one to suggest they turn in and Bucky follows him to their room as they get ready for bed. They settle under the covers and Steve thinks Bucky has drifted off, knowing the man didn’t get much sleep the night before, but he feels Bucky move away from his arm and the bed dip. 

“Where are you going?” he whispers. 

“The bed. I don't think it’s in the right place. Maybe he’ll like it more in here.” 

“What?” Steve starts to sit up but Bucky is gone now in the living room. 

Minutes later Bucky appears holding the bed and puts it down on the ground by them. Steve stares at him, Bucky staring at the bed. 

“Okay it’s in here now so can we-” 

“No but maybe not here, it’ll make him think we want him on the floor when we just said we wouldn’t mind him on our bed and…” 

“Bucky…” 

“Maybe in the corner. In case he wants to use it. Give him space.” 

Steve closes his eyes. “I...yeah maybe.” 

Bucky shakes his head. “No, no… maybe I should leave it out there.” 

“Or how about we have it out there when we’re out there and when it’s time for bed we bring it in?” Steve suggests.

Buck nods. “Yeah, yeah okay that sounds good.” He leaves to go back outside their bedroom. 

“Where are you going now?” Steve asks exasperated. 

“I think I’m going to spread his toys out. So he’s not overwhelmed. Put some of the pee pads down,” Bucky speaks hurriedly. 

“Bucky…”

He doesn’t answer. 

“Bucky.” Steve says more stern.

“Hmm?”

“Come to bed.”

“But I-”

“We can do that in the morning.” Steve interrupts. “Come to bed.” 

“I can do it now, real quick.” 

“It won’t be real quick because you’re going to think of something else you think you have to do.” Steve says. 

Steve breathes in. “I know you were up all night last night so I _know_ you haven’t had any sleep and you’re acting a little….” Steve doesn’t say the word. He doesn’t know exactly what the proper word to put there is that’s gentle enough so he stops himself. But Bucky gets it. 

“I promise when we get up we can do whatever you think is necessary but please just...lets get some sleep first?” 

Bucky nods and makes his way over to the bed. He slowly slips back under the covers and grabs Steve’s arm to drape around him. Steve squeezes him tighter to him and kisses his temple. 

He hears Bucky’s breathing steady and he believes Bucky is asleep. That is until he lets out a small “Steve?”

Steve shakes his head as he was so close to drifting. “Mmm?” He uses his other arm to lift himself off the pillow to hear Bucky better. 

“Dogs...dogs die, right?” 

And Steve is confused. Of course they do. Everything does. One day he will. One day...Bucky will. But he chalks it up to sleep deprivation and the whole anxiety of the day Bucky seemed to be having. 

“Yes, honey. Dogs do...” 

The small sigh from Bucky makes him continue. 

“But they’ll love you unconditionally until then. You’re their whole world even if they’re only a small part of ours sometimes.”

“You think he will?” Bucky asks. 

“Hmm?”

“Love me unconditionally.” 

Steve smiles because of course. How could anyone or anything not. “He already does.” 

He hears a small satisfied noise leave Bucky’s mouth. Steve brushes Bucky's hair back and lays back down by him. “Now stop worrying about things too far in the future to even be a thought in our heads.” 

“Okay,” easier said than done.

“And start worrying about our beautiful white carpet,” Steve says, lightly. 

Bucky laughs and gives a light smack to Steve’s arm that was around him. “Ass.” 

The next day they pick up their little boy, after Bucky does indeed spread his toys around their home so it seemed more dog-lived in and for Coopers own comfort. 

They give him the official name and are once again reassured of his good health. Bucky sits in the back on the way home, Cooper not leaving his lap. 

And thus begins the start of their family together. 

Cooper is a great dog. He’s smart, attentive, energetic. 

Bucky takes care of him 90% of the time. Takes him on walks, takes him to the dog park, brings him to puppy school. It’s not that Steve doesn’t want to, it’s just that it’s something Bucky likes doing, almost prides himself. When Cooper learns a new trick Bucky shows Steve full of excitement for both him and the dog. 

On Bucky’s bad days Cooper stays in bed with him, never leaving his side. He only gets up to go outside with Steve. 

He’s brought almost everywhere, introduced to everyone. Those that don’t know Cooper are not trustworthy enough to be introduced to him. 

So it’s no surprise a year and a half later when Bucky comes in their bedroom, laptop in hand, showing Steve pictures of dogs that have been recently brought in to their local rescue. 

“Can we…?” Bucky starts and Steve smiles, taking the laptop from him. 

“Lets.”

So they begin the search for another addition to their family, Cooper checking in on the pictures of the dogs every once in a while too. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this after my dog passed away because I'm weird like that and wanted my faves to be happy with a dog to cope ? 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed! I dont usually write fluff so this was hard lol


End file.
